


Trek Drabbles

by Rabble Rouser (harmony_bites)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, Drama, F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-03
Updated: 2006-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmony_bites/pseuds/Rabble%20Rouser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four Drabbles, two Classic Trek, two Voyager, each with one humor and one serious. Featuring Kirk, Rand, Chapel, Janeway and Chakotay</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Devices

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: (c) 2007 Rabble Rouser/Harmony_bites. All rights reserved. This work may not be archived, reproduced, or distributed in any format without prior written permission from the author. This is an amateur nonprofit work, and is not intended to infringe on copyrights held by Paramount or any other lawful holder. "Devices" was written in response to Jungle Kitty's "First Line" Challenge.

****

**Devices**

"And that's how I ended up here, Captain," Rand said in a muffled voice.

"Stuck, under my bed?”

She felt her face redden and was glad he couldn't see it. Then thinking of what part of her anatomy he could see, she took her time wiggling loose and up from under the bed, the errant padd still in her hands and her skirt hiked up embarrassingly high. He must have decided to help her at the same time and they collided—but unfortunately he quickly let go.

_Damn._

What else could she think of to make him notice her legs?

**The End**


	2. Kindred Spirits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Spring 2006 LJ Drabble Meme for Broomclosetravenclaw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Djinn for her Beta!

Janice Rand greeted Chapel with eyes puffy and red-rimmed from crying. She held her arms stiffly at her sides, afraid one word of sympathy would break her apart.

Everyone had kept at a distance since Kirk had died, even Sulu. What do you say to a woman grieving for a man who'd never loved her back, who she never really knew? Those who lose a lover or spouse have dignity; those grieving for a lost crush are pathetic.

Chapel pulled her into a fierce hug and whispered into her ear: "I know."

Chapel did. And that made all the difference.


	3. Lost in Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janeway gets a history lesson.

“They were just undisciplined cowboys!” 

“Oh really? Cadet, where were your grandparents when V’Ger came visiting?” 

“On Earth” 

“And when the alien probe came looking for the whales?” 

“On Earth.” 

“How many stars are there in our galaxy?” 

“One hundred billion.” 

“And we have visited?” 

“A few thousand.” 

“Someday you may learn just how vast the galaxy is and that you can’t always go to Starfleet Command to ask ‘may I.’ Who _do_ you admire may I ask?” 

“Amelia Earheart.” 

“Who? Oh yes—the woman who managed to get lost and was never heard from again? That’s your role model?”

**The End**


	4. Keeping Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Winter 2006 Drabble Meme for Tempest Dreams. Prompt: ST: Voyager, Janeway/Chakotay, Celestial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Djinn for her beta!

“The Celestial Temple.” Janeway snorted and glared at him.

“After all we have seen together, you’re still so scornful about spiritual beliefs?”

“Especially after everything we’ve seen. The kind who see the faces of gods and demons in overwhelming power are exactly the kind who agree ‘resistance is futile.’”

“Then the Bajorans should have given up. But they never did. They were always the core of the Maquis. Faith isn’t a weakness.” He took her hands.

“No.” Her single word sounded like a rejection, an accusation, that her faith in him had been a weakness. But she didn’t let go.

**The End**


End file.
